


Let's play soccer

by Lisa_Q



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Foursome as in FOURSOME, Gods and Goddesses, Jealousy, M/M, OT4, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soccer, This Is NOT An AU, playground, wrath of the gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Q/pseuds/Lisa_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>......and why wouldn't our boys play soccer??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play soccer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/gifts).



> Yo! Here I am again and yet writing another porn. Sorry and forgive this crazy one, I just love to see these guys damp and dirrrrtttyyyy! Wanna play them with my slutty mind with my smutty palms....hands off, they're all MINE!!
> 
> Warnings! Not Beta Read so grammar errors are everywhere.
> 
> Brace yourselves and we'll ride our ticket in this hot flaming train.

 

Mount Olympus is in a ruckus, Zeus is jealous as his eyes blaze with flames and crack with lightnings.

Thunders roar as Hercules' veins and nerves seems to burst and the sacred mountains turn into blood floodings.

The gods blame the creator, he's just too biased. As in 101 percent biased!

Everyone thinks the world is just so so so unfair! Dont blame the titan Atlas because he's already too tired carrying the weight of the Earth or Apollo because his body has been burning.

And why does this soccer team so fortunate and lucky to have loads of handsome men?

Or could the clichè that says "birds with same feathers flock together" applies?

That's just too much. Way way too much.

Even the goddesses Hera and Venus brood over them, not to neglect there's Aphrodite and Athena swooning.

Helen of Troy has her fidelity test the second time around. Paris would probably feel how King Menelaus felt that time.

But our dear boys woudn't want to be striken through their Achilles' heel, would they?

Merlin can definitely do something about their looks if only King Arthur will allow him to use his magic.

And now, ladies and gentlemen rumbles and screams, here comes our dear boys running rampant on the field.

They love to play, they like soccer, they like the field and most they love the ball.

All of them are eye-catching. There's a flash of passion, the lure of love and romance, the temptation of carnal knowledge.

The ref puff, and the game begins.

Fei Long run like his hair, smoothing from the roots to the tips, with the natural elegance of his manhood in the prime of life.

Mikhail kicks like he talk; slow but tricky, cunning but experienced, strong and forceful but suave and tender.

Asami strikes like he fuck; hiking up his hips as he thrust, roundabout the soccerball like twisting his tongue when he kiss.

Akihito receives like a viewfinder; focus as he adjust, brittle when he runs the ball against his body; but he would probably love it even if it leaves a purple mark.

Not only these players are having the best day of their lives, but with the viewers as well. Everybody are watching the best game of the year, and not only that, they are watching a flock of goddamn hot men of the generation.

When Asami takes his stance, his white teeth flash like a beacon when he sneer at his opponent. Licking his lips like he was slurping Akihito's sweat. The quarterback called it a hike and Mikhail move in to block. Taking a tough hit like Mikhail was grinding his ball against Fei Long.

The damp weather soaked through their jerseys and discover that sweats are all over their bodies. A gentle wind wafted over the perspiration-dampened part beneath the jerseys, and they swagged pleasantly. All players at the center of the field tossing the ball back and forth, lobbing it with proper defense.

Fei Long planted his feet squarely on a spot while waiting for the ball to roll,  "I'll feed you the ball and receive it nicely," Mikhail said as he winks seductively at him.

"Don't worry, I have a better legs than yours." Fei Long blushed but he grumbled taking a position nevertheless.

Receiving the ball that Mikhail kicks, it whistles through at a neat arc with a solid thwack. Letting out a whoop of delight, Akihito runs after the ball as he screech his feet against the field and push it hard towards Asami. The ball pitch low, Asami positioned to strike like positioning himself to fuck, pushing a lock of dark hair away from his forehead as he flex his well-toned legs, he kick the ball over.

Eyes narrowed as everyone stared at the flying ball and a tense of preparation if it will succeed.

Thwak!

The goalkeeper failed to stop the ball. Score down. 1-0

But during the middle of the final quarter, the score tied at one touchdown apiece. The opponents weren't intimidated by them at all and sideline crowds were screaming and roaring with their shrill cheer.

The game became exciting at the fourth down, there was less than a yard for the opponent team to go and Akihito's team has not more than ten yards gap to their territory. Kirishima stand beside Asami as he leaned into a huddle and his hands rested upon his hips. Kuroda pushes up his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he puff heavily. Yuri on the otherhand wipes his sweats dripping from his face, he's a darn good guard that everyone agreed. If not of his passion for sweets he looks cool. Kazumi was counted on to protect the passer since at this time is the most dangerous play. And if the team scored again, the opponent would have very little time to do.

Everyone watches the nervous expression on the face of each player, Akihito's call and his team will back him up even if they're going it the hard way.

"Win!" they shouted in unison before they spread out and went to their post.

Team's ball.

Kuroda, a midfielder pass the ball to Kirishima as the team surged forward as a unit. When the unit spread out, Kirishima hand off the ball to Mikhail who's at the back. He find room on the outside with luck and went into his three-point stance. When he goes on, an opponent appear in an instant and Mikhail slipped the ball to Yuri at exact time like receiving his favorite sweets as easily.

And then Yuri tossed the ball to Asami who was at the center fending off the incoming onslaught because there's a hole in the defender's line, as wide as Asami's shoulder where Akihito loves to cuddle.

There was five yards more to go, barely. Every player run here and there defending their own team. Fei Long is going down, hesaw the ground heading towards him, Akihito right his back. On a brick, an opponent cut through his distance between him and the line goal but his defense is strongly audible and abruptly he slides the ball to Akihito who runs sidetrack. In full force, Akihito kick the ball with all his strength like when his going to come and he shudder in greatness.

Goal.

They could hear the crowds howling for joy.

Watching them run wild in the field, bumping fist and chest, the happiness of winning the game is a bliss.

Awesome.

 

Wonderful.

 

They are the handsome-est of all handsome men with all those sweats and drops of-- sweats.

They are stunning and it can't be help that everyone's totally and completely captivated.

But they are more captivating when naked, in bed, or anywhere else.

_______________

 

A sexy and flirty moan thundered, Mikhail's cock was wrapped around Fei Long's filthy mouth.

Asami is busy sucking Akihito's pink nipple while his hand pinching the other and Akihito huffs. He run down his tongue until he reach Aki's dick. There without any inhibitions and Asami devoured him, bolts of delight running through him with each suck and lick he makes along the rosy, slippery soft skin.

While Fei Long continue to suck on Mikhail's cock the latter grab Akihito's jaw and ravish his mouth. Akihito gasps, slightly open his mouth and Mikhail shove his naughty tongue discovering every part of it. Their tongue twines and the taste of sweetness- like a vanilla shake.

Mikhail claim back his lips and lick the leftover spilled saliva, he grunted when Fei Long pulled off. Fuck.

Asami climb up to Akihito's face and kiss him, so hard and so-- badass. While his dick stand up kicking Akihito's belly. The blond flinch.

Eventually Asami cut the kiss away and hush Akihito as he moan in protest, he murmur to his ears, Asami's voice threaded horny. "Fuck me,"

But before Akihito could lower down his head, Mikhail grabs Asami's cock and hungrily suck it. Sleepy-eyed and bewildered, Asami groaned. "Dammit,"

Fei Long's arms slid to Akihito, holding his quivering slender frame securely against his. The subtle touch set fire through them making difficult to breath. Once again, Akihito's lips is in Fei Long's claim. The warmth of it sent a rush of dizzying pleasure. Akihito close his eyes, his thought bursting with euphoria as Fei Long's tongue wandered slowly inside him, stealing deeper and deeper, more, tastes.

"Dammit, Mikhail." Asami's hoarse voice spluttered through. "Don't mark me there," he said as he tried to pull up Mikhail's head. They still have practice tomorrow even after winning the game a while ago. Mikhail is furiously sucking just above his dick. "Fuck off and give me your mouth,"

Impatiently Asami pull up Mikhail and coax his lips apart, ardently pressing his cock against the other, grinding. And legs were separated by the intrusion of another strong thigh.

The tip of his tongue played of Mikhail's mouth, sweeps in hotness exploring the edges of his teeth and the dampness beyond as brilliant bloom of heat sprawled inside them.

Akihito slowed down below Fei Long's stomach, and down there, to his proudly kicking cock. He touch it, hold it, and wrap it around his little hand. He's about to give a blowjob, a very good sucking to the raven haired.

Damn good as hell. Fei Long wince in pain, his cock throb inside Akihito's mouth. He caressed Akihito's hair in return as their lust fervour them both breathless.

"Ah, that's fucking good Akihito." Fei Long's throat ached too much to free the words from his mouth but he said them anyway.

Sweats glided to their skins like liquid satin, the heat that flowing over it, seeping inside, gradually wrapping their hearts.

The smell of sweats and tastes of salt, the essences of earth and man and pulse throbbed around them like a primodial waves of the sea.

Every touch, every senses, are all nothing new. All are just-- ordinarily usual.

_________________

The locker next door was deserted, all the other boys were outside. They need the men's room too!

But no way in hell they could just barge in.

Yuri is twitching enough in his seat, thinking how unlucky he is for not having a single suck on Aki's pudding.

Kuroda is fervently blushing, hearing Asami's sexy groans and moans makes him even hotter.

Kazumi is profusely sweating, busy doing himself of self-satisfaction.

Kirishima-- well, he's just too stun to think of his deprived dick. 

 

And the god Hades, the hell seize fire. Because he's goddamn hot as well.

 

__END__

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arieyeti-chan, hope you like it! And thanks for some ideas of the gods and goddesses.


End file.
